Of Dried Blood & Plaster
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: "I have to leave. I can't miss curfew. My Dad will kill me." Kurt would smile and kiss Blaine. "Can't have that. What would I do with a dead boyfriend?" he didn't count on being told that Blaine's just been in a car accident on his way back. TW: car accident, injury. KLAINE!


_ swore to myself that I will try not to fill anything and work on my other fanfics, but screw them x) for now. Okay. So. this was another fill to the Glee Angst Meme (actually, all of my fills in this account is) and dude, yes, i would've posted this on my other account but i'm being seriously lazy. i'm logged on here, so he's some Blangst!_

* * *

Big hazel eyes are reflected back towards the mirror. He looks down at Kurt's stone-coloured tiles that clash with the baby blue. He's cold. He shakes underneath the sudden gust of ice that touches his skin and then feels a warm and gentle brush of fabric against his shoulders. He looks back to see that Kurt's been sliding the brown cardigan he's been wearing around Blaine's shoulders, and then he kisses his earlobe for good measure. Kurt's head is pressing against Blaine's shoulder as they stare at their reflection.

"It goes with your eyes," Kurt suddenly says, as he stares into the reflection.

Blaine doesn't say anything for a while as Kurt pulls back and tells him that he'll plop open the movie they've decided to watch. At that, Blaine walks back towards Kurt and sees him sitting there with happy, glassy blue eyes that Blaine can't help but smile at him. They're sitting down onto the blanketed ground, and Blaine's slowly picking off the pieces of popcorn from his hand, feeding himself, eyes set onto the flashing screen. He then sees his phone buzzing, a text from Sebastian, but then his eyes are only staring at the time.

"I have to leave. I can't miss curfew," Blaine says, staring guiltily at Kurt. "My Dad will kill me."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine softly onto his lips. "Can't have that," his eyes lock with Blaine's, and then he teases him. "What would I do with a dead boyfriend?"

Kurt lies in bed, and his mind is foggy as he finishes the rest of the movie. He doesn't remember much else, stuffed full of popcorn, but when he wakes up, it's because his iPhone is buzzing, and he notices that his skin's sweating. He stares at the screen for what feels like an entire eternity, and his throat hurts him. He sees many text messages of sympathy reach him and he wonders why.

_I hope Blaine's OK x_

_Blaine's in my prayers_

_He's gonna be OK_

He sluggishly steps out of his bedside and feels his head hurt like lead. Something's happened to his Blaine. Something's happened that he doesn't know about. He then looks at the stream of messages, and through sympathetic, sad messages, he finds one that makes his heart race into his chest and pound so heavily. From Joseph Anderson_. Blaine's in the hospital because of a car accident. He won't wake up. He'd want you to be there if he wakes up, you know?_ Kurt feels the fear encompass him and weigh him down.

_What room?_

When he gets an answer, he doesn't care if it's two am and that Joseph's still awake. He just bolts out of the room. The sound of the door opening and crashing towards the wall to make a violent sound causes the room in front of him to slowly slide open. "Kurt?" Burt's voice is full of concern. "What happened?" his eyes are now staring at Kurt's face, whose holding back tears.

"Blaine is in the hospital. I _need_ to get to him, Dad."

Carole comes afterwards, rubbing her eye. "What's going on?" she yawns.

Burt stares at his son for a moment and Kurt half-wonders if his Father's going to tell him to go back to sleep when he takes the car-keys from the table in front of him and throws it to Kurt. "Start up my car."

Burt's just about to leave when he sees that Carole's behind him, and that Finn's suddenly woken up and rushing downstairs as well. Kurt puts away his phone after texting his step-brother. God knows he won't be able to see Blaine like that alone.

The drive is long and painful.

"…you think he'd be okay?" Finn asks after a while, shifting in his sweatpants.

"I think that I'm gonna lose it if I don't see him soon."

Burt doesn't answer to that for a while, as he steps on the pedal. "He's a fighter, Kurt. He's not gonna go down without one."

Kurt doesn't respond to that, as his fingers run across the screen as if the words are suddenly going to disappear and someone's going to tell them that Blaine's woken up. He's memorised the room number by now, but he can't help but feel disorientated and afraid.

He feels two arms wrap around him and looks up to see Finn's face. "You didn't even like him," Kurt says all of a sudden.

"Didn't," Finn gives him a soft smile. "He's cool now…and he's kind of really like my brother, too, you know?"

Kurt nods his head, as he laughs, and now the hot tears are trickling down his eyes and he can't stop them. The worst part is pacing around the waiting room, hoping that someone would let him in. Burt knows that Kurt's going to get just as much sleep tonight in the hospital waiting as he would in his room – _nil_.

"Tell them to let me in or I will kill that nurse if she tells me that visiting hours are fucking over," Kurt's shaking right now.

Finn stays silent as he watches Kurt walk around.

"Kurt, sit down. Imma get you a cup of coffee, okay? You gotta calm down, kid, or else you're doing nobody any favours."

"Courage," Kurt mutters under his breath. "Courage for Blaine, of course," his voice is empty.

Burt leaves Kurt alone with Carole and Finn whom haven't said a word.

Carole begins to speak. "He…he helped me around the kitchen a lot," she awkwardly begins. "He always had an expert eye in being able to separate the eggs without getting any shell in the batter."

"And he like helped me a lot with Rachel and stuff," Finn adds on.

Kurt shakes his head, hot tears spilling. "Don't talk about him like that!" he exclaims. "Like he's already fucking _dead_…"

He doesn't say another word and the silence burns into his skin as Burt gives him a cup of coffee. Kurt nods towards him and takes a long sip from the coffee cup. It doesn't make him feel any better. Burt hands a few over to Finn and Carole. "_This_ is stupid," Kurt suddenly says. "I should be able to _see_ him. What if he _needs_ me?"

"Imma talk to the nurse," Finn says, standing up, and moving towards the curly haired nurse, whom is refusing Finn's words, and is constantly shaking her head.

Kurt looks down at his feet, shuffling them.

Finn seems to have completely disappeared after a while. He comes back only twenty-nine minutes later with Joseph Anderson beside him, whom is wearing a white-coat and is nodding towards the nurse.

Finn returns to them. "We can see him for like half an hour, but Mr Anderson has to leave again now because he has another surgery thing."

Kurt smiles gratefully at his brother's effort and they finally are able to step inside of the room. Kurt's eyes are onto Blaine's condition. His chest is exposed due to a large wound on the skin, and Blaine can't breathe without the continuous positive airway pressure, as a plastic tube was supplying him of oxygen. Kurt's eyes are onto Blaine's battered body bruises and cuts from head-to-toe and his eyes are on a typically huge bruise on his left cheek. "N-n-n-no, Quinn got into a car accident…she…she didn't look like _this_…"

Kurt could feel Burt's arms around Kurt as he stares down at Blaine's condition. "Blaine." He says, tone distressed.

"Come on, kid, you're stronger than this…" Burt stares at Blaine's body, eyes on his condition. "You just gotta wake up, okay? Just gotta open those eyes…"

Kurt's hand is on top of Blaine's own and then on top of that, Burt securely wraps his hand around them both, holding them both in some sort of comfort.

"Dude, you gotta do this for us," Finn says, eyes onto Blaine's face. "You gotta _wake up_, okay?"

"Blaine, honey, please," Carole's hand is into Blaine's hair. "We're here for you."

Blaine doesn't stir and Kurt swears that Blaine's not supposed to look so fragile, so vulnerable, and so small on that bed. "We have to leave," Carole says, eyes onto the nurse that's ushering them to go. Kurt stares back down at Blaine's face.

"Stay strong, okay?" Kurt says through a wobbly voice.

* * *

The rest of Kurt's days are spent by Blaine's bedside.

He holds onto Blaine's hand as tightly as he can. He doesn't notice the world around him anymore, as he stares down at Blaine's static condition.

Kurt stares into his face.

"He's gonna wake up, kid. I just know it," Burt says, sitting on the opposite of Kurt, and holding onto Blaine's other hand.

"I don't believe that anymore," Kurt says, staring at Blaine's face. "He hasn't even _moved_ since…you know…his body's so cold."

Kurt looks up at Carole's sympathetic eyes, and then at Finn's. "Dude, you used…you like to put your jacket or cardigan or whatever on Blaine when he's cold."

Kurt nods his head. "I can't do that anymore," Kurt says, voice bitter. "There are four different kinds of wires in front of me and his breathing tube's in the way." His voice is weaker by the end.

"This ain't right." Burt suddenly says. "He's the youngest one in this room. Barely passed seventeen. Remember his face last week when we cut his cake? Wonder where that smile went."

The image of Blaine's brilliant smile on his pink lips suddenly emerges into Kurt's mind as he stares down at him.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt's begging. "You gotta fight. You gotta fight. You're a fighter, right?"

Kurt's eyes stare at Blaine's fluttering ones, slowly fluttering and adjusting to the light of the hospital room. The first face he sees is Kurt's.

Kurt opens his mouth but Joseph moves towards him and slowly unhooks the breathing tube from Blaine's mouth, allowing him to breathe in air on his own. His breaths are short, and laboured, as he stares at his Father, not lifting his head from the pillow. He turns to look at Kurt.

"Blaine-"

Blaine's voice is soft, and hoarse as he allows a soft smile to be placed on his lips. _"I am a fighter…and I-I ain't gonna stop…there is no turning back…I've had enough…"_

Kurt's eyes are full of tears. "Don't exhaust yourself, Blaine. Don't okay, okay?" Joseph asks of his son, running his hand through his hair.

Blaine nods his head.

"I love you, Blainey, and I'm here for you," Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand.

Blaine opens his mouth to talk to Kurt.

"Blaine, if you say a word, I will _kill_ you," Joseph threatens, very wary of his son's condition.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt once more, as he puts his weak arms around Kurt's shoulder, staring at his eyes. "Can't have that," Blaine's voice is soft as he smiles at him warmly. Kurt presses his head against Blaine's neck, smelling the scent of dried blood and plaster. "What will Kurt do with a dead boyfriend?"


End file.
